nickelodeonfandomcom-20200223-history
Fanboy
'' |voice=David Hornsby |first="Fanboy" |last= |fullname= |species=Human |alias= |personality= Goofy, Happy, Enthusiastic, Silly, Playful, Crude, Troublesome, Estastic. |appearance=Fanboy is tall and thin, with apricot skin. He has a cylinder-shaped head, and appears to have a blush on his cheeks. He has short, dark blonde hair with two flips at the top and an "FB" shaving on the back of his head. He also has two small, buck teeth. As a toddler, the buck teeth were larger. |birthday= |occupation=Student Superhero |home=Galaxy Hills |family= |pets= |friends=Chum Chum (best friend), Kyle (sometimes), Lenny, Oz, Boog (Prank Master), Lupe (probably), Other classmates, Retchy, Man-Arctica, Global Warmer (Igloo of Irratation), Dollarnator, Sigmund (probably), Dr. Acula (formerly and currently as Dr. Plackula), Mr. Trick (formerly) |minions= |enemies=Kyle (sometimes), Boog, Janitor Poopatine, The Burgle Brats, Global Warmer, Berry the Ice Monster (Fanboy (episode)), Lunch Lady Cram, Bus Lady Cram, Brizwald, Dr. Acula (currently and formerly as Dr. Plackula), Lemuel, Mr. Trick (currently) |quote= |alignment = Good|likes = Chum Chum, candy, his friends, video games, watching TV, comic books, Man-Arctica, Frosty Freezy Freezes, Dollarnator, hanging out with Chum Chum, action figures, toys|dislikes = Being separated from Chum Chum, Boog and his bullying, being tormented by Boog, Yo trying to take Chum Chum away from him, losing Chum Chum, his friends in trouble}}'Fanboy '''is the main protagonist in the animated television series ''Fanboy & Chum Chum. Personality Fanboy is an enthusiastic fan of science fiction, fantasy, action figures and comics. He has a vast imagination and loves to play with his friends. Fanboy has an active personality, a zeal for fun, frolic and adventure, and he enjoys spending all his time with best pal Chum Chum. His unique and simple life perspectives tends to cause him trouble, but he usually finds a way to weasel out of any consecequences. Fanboy is not very bright but somehow manages to stay in his grade without dropping out. Fanboy is playful and estacstic at most times. He is a massive fan of his favorite superhero Man-Arctica. Fanboy is tall and thin, with apricot skin. He has a cylinder-shaped head, and appears to have a blush on his cheeks. He has short, dark blonde hair with two flips at the top and an "FB" shaving on the back of his head. He also has two small, buck teeth. As a toddler, the buck teeth were larger. When Fanboy is saving the town or relaxing, he wears his superhero outfit wherever he goes. It consists of a short sleeved, lime green unitary with his emblem on the chest. There are openings in the feet so the toes can poke through. He wears a dark purple hood mask, with matching gloves with two spikes on each and a long, dark purple cape. The mask has slots so his ears can poke through. Fanboy's cape also has three zigzags on the bottom. At the waist on the outside is Fanboy's trademark white underwear with a purple strand. He also has black high-top shoes on his feet. de:Fanboy Category:Characters Category:Fanboy & Chum Chum characters Category:Males Category:Kids Category:Humans Category:Idiots Category:CGI Characters Category:Heroes Category:Superheroes Category:Protagonists